ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RdcTohoKingdom/Ironic Humor
Hey guys, I'm here with another help blog to hopefully improve the quality of your comedic writing and bring some dignidy back to the realm of parodies. This time I'm here to talk about ironic humor. Basically, writing something (usually something cringey) ironically for the sake of a joke. As simple as it sounds, it seems to be pretty easy to mess up. So, this blog exists to give some pointers on this kind of humor. Cringe Humor Yup, we're talking about this again. Cringe humor fits into the irony category, so I figured I'd go over it again here. Basically, just writing something really cringey on a page, ironic or not, and calling it a "parody" to justify it, isn't very funny. However, this can be done right. When directly parodying something else, you can cleverly incorporate cringey things as part of the joke, usually to make fun of it. A good, albiet unorthodox example of cringe humor working well, is Ultrawoman Hentai. Objectively, this page should make just about anyone cringe who looked at it. He probably wouldn't be affected though. Regardless, it uses it's inherently cringey nature as a strength, using typically uncomfortable subject matter and turning it into attacks and playing it up for laughs. The page is also not gratuitous about it's subject matter, something many cringe humor do as a way to induce shock from the reader or derive ironic laughs due to the ubsurdity. Long story short, it rarely works. As many, such as Gren and Sol, have pointed out before, including adult material, especially if mishandled, and using parody to justify it, is not funny, and can even be offensive. The page in question however is joking with these subjects, but respectable enough not to throw in as many NSFW things as they can in the hopes someone will laugh. A bad example of cringe humor is something like Ultraman KarateGod, the self-deprecating sections of Zenon's many self inserts, and of course.......Ultraman Fetish..... On that note, purposefully emulating his work as cringe or ironic humor is not funny, and is liable to get you banned. Purposefully Low Quality This seems to be a favorite among those who try to utilize ironic humor. Basically, you make something bad on purpose. This is far too easy of a trap to fall into, and I think it's best avoided. An example is SUPER HYPER ULTRAMAN SHUWATCH or whatever his name is. There's nothing inherently funny from making a page of low quality on purpose. You'll notice most pages of this variety are on the Cringe Wiki. That is a for a reason. Purposefully making a page of low quality, or purposefully low quality art, is not funny. It is especially obnoxious if you are a user known to use decent grammar. However, this can be used in a way that works. Sadly, I've seen this executed well so rarely I have no particular example. A way this could potentially work is using certain markings of bad pages in order to make fun of said bad pages. Even then, this must be used in a way that does not overtly display a lack of quality. It is generally a good idea to include only some aspects of a "bad" page, such as a poorly drawn image or RANDOM ALL CAPS than to make an entire page that's bad on purpose. Also, as I mentioned on my Originality and Parodies blog, "made to be deleted" is not an excuse for a purposefully bad page. Unfinished Pages I am reminded of Cbeard's blog about one liner pages and the death of the Content joke. Purposefully uploading an unfinished page so someone will comment on it is not funny and is just a waste of everone's time. Ironic Pages If you're the type that doesn't like to rely on cringe for your ironic laughs, there is a way to make an ironic page and make it actually funny. Subverting tropes or wiki trends is a good way to do this. An example that comes to mind is my own Ultraman Nerf, a character subverting the abundance of OP characters on UltraFan by making a very weak character instead. However even this can fail. Ultraman Neo Noa comes to mind. Basically, the concept was to make a weak Neo Ultra, since Neo Ultras are typically OP. However, this idea falls flat on it's face. This is mostly due to a lack of effort on the writer's part, writing only one sentence and filling out an infobox, and calling it a day. Had this page been made properly it could have actually been funny. This brings me to my next point. Lack of Effort Now it may seem easy and even like a good idea to put little thought into a parody. The line of thinking seems to be "it's a joke, so no one will critize me", however this could not me more wrong. Serious or parody, overtly not putting effort into your work is just plain annoying, and is an easy way to get your page deleted. Some people seem to think of a single funny joke or name, then put very little effort into it to rush it into existence to get some laughs. Some examples are the aforementioned Neo Noa, Ultraman Ultraman, and Ultraman Weed. All have one simple joke that could have possibly been funny, if executed properly and not given little more than a single sentence. Or in the case of the former two, if they hadn't been done before and better with Ultraman Nerf and Ultraman Ultra*. Especially following Cbeard's Geed theory, Ultraman Weed could have actually been funny. Unfortunately his creator, as well as many UltraFan users who don't frequent this place, seemed to be under the impression this place was just a shitpost wiki and they could put whatever crap they want. Some may still think that. To make it clear right now, this is not a shitpost wiki. You can't just post whatever you want and expect to last. Now the Cringe Wiki on the other hand, is totally a shitpost wiki. Put stuff like that there. This place on the other hand, is basically somewhere for comedic work to develop without the duds being on the main wiki where the admins have to look at them, as well as funner, looser version of the main wiki where for the most part, you don't have to worry about your stuff getting deleted. Again, for the most part. In Summary So that's it for this one, my spiel on ironic humor and how you can hope to use it effectively in your comedic writing, so you don't end up making yet another "lol I made a cringey page on purpose isn't that funny guyz?" like we've dealt with in the past. If you read this, I hope I've helped. I'll be making some more blogs on parody work to improve things in the future, specfically on dark/mature writing in humurous work and on OP characters. Cya till then. Category:Blog posts